


Star-crossed

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: I just really like the idea of Z being more gay than usual, and like, him calling Kurt hun???





	

"Anything else you need before I clock out Kurt?" 

Kurt glances up from a chart he'd been studying; his gaze finding the blond intern. "A coffee would be nice." He commented, looking back over a star system that had been recently discovered. 

"Gonna be a long night again?" 

He nodded, tapping a pencil against the wooden desk. 

"Your usual?"

Another nod. "Thanks." 

He ran a hand through his short brown hair; a yawn escaping his throat. He was tired. Exhausted even. He loved his job, but it was stressful. He'd spent many nights at the observatory, looking over charts, reading, studying, using the telescope. 

Usually he wouldn't get back to his small apartment until one in the morning; that's if he was lucky. But tonight he knew would be a long night. His boss, Sev, wanted each star on this map and two others all charted and put into the official documents. He wanted it all done that day too; which only made his busy day even busier.

"One large coffee with three sugars and almond milk." 

He accepts the drink handed to him. "Thank you, Zisteau."

Zisteau nods, a smile gracing his lips. "Need any help? I can stay if you need me to." 

"Didn't you say you had a big test tomorrow though?" He questioned, head tilted slightly to the side. "Surely you should go home and sleep." 

"I only said that so Sev would back off a little bit." Zisteau chuckled. "He was giving me waaaaay too many papers to file through." 

He rolls his eyes; his gaze quickly falling back to the chart on the old wood table.

"Whatcha working on?" Zisteau asks, leaning against the desk, blond hair falling in front of his eyes ever so slightly.

"Coordinates." He sighs, setting down his pencil. 

"Not a lot of fun?" 

He shook his head. "Nope; not when you have to do three maps before you go home." 

Zisteau glanced at the clock on the wall, then back to Kurt. He dragged a chair up to the table and grabbed the discarded pencil. "So how do I do this?" 

He chuckled, leaning back slightly. "Follow the numbers on the side and top of the map and zero in on one of the stars and mark the coordinates." 

"Sounds easy enough." 

He just chuckled and took a sip of his coffee; sighing contently as the hot liquid slipped down his throat. Zisteau really knew how to make a good cup of coffee; which he'd found out when Sev hired him. Sev had specifically hired him to help Kurt out; who quite frankly, was swamped with work because his assistant quit. 

"Wait, you're doing it wrong." He commented, taking the pencil from the blond and erasing what little he'd written. "You have to do it in a mathematical way. So like x and y. How far across it is, is x and how high up it is, is y." 

"Ohhhh." Zisteau chuckled. "That makes far more sense than what I was doing." 

All he could seem to do was chuckle and lean back, sipping at his coffee. He was glad that Zisteau could stay and help, for he truly did need the help, and the sleep that he'd hopefully get tonight. He grabbed another map and quickly set to work on charting each star. 

 

"How are your classes going?" He asked as he typed in names and numbers, a look of boredom no doubt spread across his features. 

Zisteau shrugs. "Good I suppose. Can't wait until I graduate so I can move on." 

"What's your degree again?" 

"Architecture." 

"Ah, so how'd you end up in an observatory?" 

Zisteau shrugs; stifling a yawn. "I needed an internship for a class and this just happened to pop up at the perfect time."  

"It only popped up because my assistant quit." 

"Why'd they quit?" 

"I have no idea. Said something about Sev and that's it." 

"Huh. Odd." 

"Yeah, though some people say that it's because Chad was 'in love' with Sev and Sev has this dumb policy about dating coworkers." He says with a frustrated sigh, shutting down his computer. 

"I didn't know there was a policy..." 

"Strictly no romantic affiliation with coworkers." 

"I agree, that seems dumb." 

"I think it's to prevent any mishaps like we've had in the past." He grimaced as he recalled finding Etho and Nebris fucking in a storage closet.

"I can see why for that reason, but just letting someone have a simple relationship? Don't people deserve that much?" 

He simply shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. Yeah, he agreed, but his job was more important at this point than having someone to rely on fully and love. _Well let's be honest, I really want a relationship; but I need a job more,_ or at the very least that's what he kept telling himself. Of course the second Zisteau had walked into his lab, he'd noticed just how cute he was, but he suppressed those thoughts, as much as he possibly could. 

He mentally shook himself, cutting off that train of thoughts. "Yeah, but it's not like I make the rules." He sighs, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Why do you even care? You surely have a girlfriend, right?" 

"Nah, I'm not into girls, y'know?" 

Well that's definitely new information. "Yeah, I get ya." 

"Just too much drama. I much prefer a cute guy over some girl who'll just want me for my body." He flashes Kurt a smile. 

He feels the slight blush rising in his cheeks, but forced away the rising feelings. He pushes his chair back, standing up with a groan as several bones cracked and popped from sitting for so long. "I need to talk to Sev about getting a better chair." He grumbled with a stretch. 

He grabbed some papers and folders and shoved them into his backpack; which he promptly threw on his back. "Did you clock out yet?" He asked the slightly younger intern.

"Yeah, I did when I got your coffee." 

He frowned slightly. "You know you could've stayed clocked in for more pay." 

The blond just shrugs. "Eh, I don't really mind." 

He just nodded, making a mental note to have Sev make sure he gets paid for the overtime. "Alright, well let's get going, I have to lock up." He instructed as he headed towards the single wood door of his lab. 

He slid his keycard on through the machine; officially clocking out for the night; or morning, rather. He flicked off all of the lights and held open the front door for Zisteau, who scurried out. He locked the door and started down the street; hearing footsteps following behind him. 

"You walk to work?" Zisteau questioned, giving the slightly older man a questioning look.

He nodded, yawning. "Yeah, don't see the point in waisting gas if I live four blocks away." 

"Makes sense." Zisteau reasons. "I walk simply because I don't have a car." 

"I didn't when I was in college either; couldn't afford it, honestly." 

"Don't you live near the dorms?" 

"Yup." He nods briefly. "It's nice occasionally, but some of the more rowdy students are quite annoying when drunk." 

A mischievous smile spread across Zisteau lips. "Aw come on Kurt, you have to have been that kid once!" 

He simply chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Much to your contrary believe, I was not one of those kids. I was usually holed up in my room with my boyfriend drinking scotch and studying." 

"Ohhh? A boyfriend?" 

"Well, my ex." 

"What happened?" 

"During college, Beef and I dated for a long time; almost all four years, but after college, well, our careers took us different directions. Mine, staying near home. And his, halfway across the country."

"Not a fan of long distance relationships?" 

"Too complicated for me. I'd just like something simple, y'know? Just having someone to just unwind with again would be nice." 

Zisteau let out a breathy laugh. "Me too. My last boyfriend was way too high strung and just plain out complicated for me. Not that I don't mind excitement, but that guy constantly had far too much energy." 

He chuckled, shaking his head as a smile spread across his lips. "Says the one who seems to always have energy." 

"I just drink a lot of coffee." He defends. "Speaking of, wanna stop and get a cup?" 

His eyebrows furrowed. "It's three in the morning..." 

"So, the shop on campus is open all night. Plus, you don't go into work until one." 

"Alright, let's go get coffee then." 

Zisteau smiles brightly, leading the way to the small coffee shop that resided on the corner of the campus. Zisteau ordered both of their coffees and paid before he could even argue about paying for it. 

"You could've let me pay." He commented as he took a seat in the lonely little shop. 

"Eh, it's fine." 

He scoffs. "Says the college kid." 

"A; I'm not a kid. And B; I have a free ride."

He rolls his eyes, laughing quietly. "You're lucky. I'm still thirty thousand in debt." 

"Aren't you just out of college though? So that's expectable, right?" 

"I graduated...." He paused; pondering how long ago it had truly been. "Three years ago." 

Zisteau nods; sipping at his coffee. "What does that make you, like twenty eight?" 

He feigns hurt. "I'm only twenty five, thank you very much." He smirks. "And let me guess; you're sixteen?" 

"You're terrible." Zisteau breaths out; holding back laughter. "I'm actually twenty two." 

"Still a bit young, aren't you?" 

"Hey, I'm old enough to drink!" Zisteau says, feigning offense. 

They both chuckle quietly; falling into a comfortable silence. They both sip their coffees, just thinking. Kurt couldn't quite keep that part of his mind that longed for a relationship at bay. He felt so comfortable around Zisteau. So happy and relaxed. He could actually imagine himself being with the slightly younger blond. It was an image he quite enjoyed. 

"Well I gotta get going; I have a class in like..." Zisteau glanced at his phone. "Four hours." 

"Alright." He nods briefly. "I'll walk you to your dorm." 

The younger blond nods, moving to throw away the two cups. They walk out into the chilly morning air side by side. The sun was just starting it's slow ascent; making the black sky slowly bleed into light grey and blue. It was a sight he was overly used to by now; which really did seem quite sad. 

"We'll have to do this again sometime." The blond comments with a lopsided smile. 

"Stay up till four am drinking coffee?" He asks with sly smile.

Zisteau rolls his eyes. "No silly, just hang out and talk, it was nice." 

"Indeed it was." 

"Good morning, Kurt." Zisteau laughs. 

"Good morning to you too kid." He says with a mischievous smirk as he quickly walks down a path.

"I'm not a kid!" He hears Zisteau yell in the distance. All he can do is laugh as he makes his way across the deserted street. 

Once in his tiny apartment, he discards of his clothes and falls into bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillows. 

 

His eyes slowly flutter open, letting in the far- too bright- sun light. He lets out a long breath as he remembers his dream; which had been filled with gorgeous blue-green eyes, silky blond hair, and a bright lopsided smile. It was becoming harder and harder by the day to deny his feelings for the blond intern. Obviously the dream last night was evidence enough. 

He pulled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom; starting up the shower. He glanced at his phone; catching sight of the time. Noon. Great; he got like five or so hours of sleep. Seems oddly fitting; he found as he went about making brunch. He'd never been one for having a proper sleep schedule; or even getting proper sleep. It was a miracle he hadn't just passed out from sleep deprivation. 

He quickly ate some cereal before taking a quick shower. After he'd gotten dry and dressed, he headed off to work for the day, looking forward to seeing the energetic blond intern.

 

He groaned slightly as he stared at his computer screens; rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hadn't gotten even close to enough sleep last night and no matter how much coffee he consumed, it just didn't seem to help him any at staying awake; or even staying anymore than half asleep. 

"Hey Kurt....?" Came a voice from behind him, which barely registered in his sleepy brain. 

"Huh?" 

"Dude, did you even sleep last night? You look pretty much dead right now." The voice commented, moving into Kurt's field of view. 

"Yeah, though I didn't get much sleep. Not with all those coordinates I had to record." 

"When did you even get home?" 

He had to think for a second; trying to will away the sleepy haze. "I think like four thirty maybe."

"Jeez Kurt. You need to get home earlier so you can sleep." 

"If you didn't give me last minute projects for the day, then maybe I would Sev." 

"Yeah, you're right, sorry."

He just sighs; rubbing at his eyes again. 

"Anyway, I just came to tell you Zisteau's running late and won't be in till seven." 

"Okay." He answered simply; though a thought caught his sleepy attention. "Can you make sure he gets paid for his overtime last night? He left at the same time I did, but he clocked out way before that."

"Yeah, of course." 

"Thanks." He comments, sitting up slightly to type out a paragraph into the database. 

He had been so focused on trying to stay awake and typing that he hadn't even noticed Sev slip away, or the fact that the mere minutes he felt he'd been typing were actually an hour. 

"Hey Kurt!" 

He slowly turned his attention to the blond intern, a smile making its way onto his lips. "Hey Zisteau." He greeted with a yawn. 

"Tired?" 

He nodded, yawning again. "Very." 

Zisteau chuckled, pulling up a chair beside Kurt. "Whatcha working on?" 

"Getting information into the database." 

"Really? Cause that just looks like gibberish." 

"What....?" He asks confused until he actually read what he typed. "Oh god.... I must've fallen asleep." He started laughing. 

"You're so silly." Zisteau laughs out, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly and his lips upturned in that adorable lopsided grin. 

They both laughed until they just couldn't laugh anymore. They ended up looking at each other, their faces a foot away from each other's. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he leaned in slowly. He could feel the blond interns breaths on his lips, mingling with his own as he grew closer. 

A loud knock on the door had him shooting backwards, almost falling from his seat. His cheeks flamed red and his blue eyes were wide. 

"I hate to do this to you Kurt, but I've got a project I need to have finished before you clock out tonight." Sev says, eyeing Kurt curiously. 

He nodded quickly. "Yeah sure, w-whatcha need done?" 

"I need these reports typed up into the reports folder in the database." Sev says, motioning to the large binder he was holding. 

"Alright, I'll get it done."

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm heading out earlier, lock up for me, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure." He says, accepting the folder handed to him. 

"Thanks, I owe ya." Sev says as he ducks out of the room. 

He stairs down at the binder, his cheeks still red as he tried to forget the fact that he almost just kissed Zisteau. 

"Want me to stay and help?" Zisteau asks, looking far more composed than Kurt himself.

"Um yeah, that'd be great." He says, trying to shove his feelings aside. 

He grabbed his laptop from his bag and got it logged in before handing it to the blond intern and taking half of the reports from the binder. "We can both do half, it'll get done faster this way." 

Zisteau nods, already starting his portion. Kurt started his too, using his fast typing to his advantage. It was silent between the two as they worked, the only sound buttons clicking and the chatter from other workers, which was slowly dying down as more and more people left for the night. 

An hour or so later he started shutting down his computer, groaning as he stretched slightly. He caught sight of the time; almost three. He swore he'd never leave before midnight ever in his life. 

"You almost done?" He questioned the other. 

"Yup, just finished." 

"Good, that means we can finally go home." 

He grabbed the laptop and put it back in his bag, along with some papers and charts. He put his bag on his back and started towards the door to his lab. He heard light footsteps behind him and held he door open for the blond intern who quickly headed out of the door. He flipped the light switch and slid his card through the machine, clocking himself out for the night. 

He watched as Zisteau did the same and they headed out the door together. He locked the main entrance and turned to find Zisteau staring at him intently.

"Are we just gonna pretend like that didn't happen?" The blond intern asks, his blue-green eyes glued to Kurt. 

"I... Um... Fuck I don't know." Was the answer he somehow managed to piece together.

A look settled onto the blond interns face, one Kurt couldn't quite place. "Fuck it." He muttered as he pressed his lips to Kurt's, kissing him quickly. 

He didn't even have the time to kiss back before those soft lips left his, leaving him dazed. 

"God I'm stupid." Zisteau muttered as he started walking away, his shoulders slumped. 

"W-wait!" He managed to call, just barely catching Zisteau's wrist. 

He pressed his lips against Zisteau's the second he turned around. The kiss started slow and hesitant, but slowly got more confident. 

"I-I didn't want to pretend that that didn't happen... I just... God I'm so shy." 

Zisteau let out a breathy bark of laughter. "I can tell." 

It was silent for several moments before either could even grasp any words to throw into the silence. 

"Coffee?" Zisteau asked, his gaze never leaving Kurt.

A smile quickly spread across his lips. "I'd love to." 

The two laugh quietly as they make their way down the sidewalk, the only light being emitted from the street lamps. Eventually, silence settled between them again. They were almost to the coffee shop when the silence was broken.

"I'm paying this time." He says, giving the blond intern a look.

"You are not." Zisteau scoffs. "Mister I'm still in debt from college." 

"You got me there, but that won't stop me from paying." 

Zisteau puts his hands up in defeat. "That may not, but this will." He says as he suddenly kisses Kurt; which left the man flustered.  

Zisteau ran off, quickly heading into the little coffee shop. Moments later Kurt regained his composure and ran after the blond intern, which he found sitting at a table; two coffee cups in front of him. 

"That was unfair." He pouts, grabbing his coffee. 

"But it wasn't you see." Zisteau says with that ever adorable lopsided grin. "I simply used your own downfalls to my advantage." 

"So mean." He teases, a playful look settling on his face.

"Just the meanest." Zisteau replies with a wink. 

He just shook his head, chuckling quietly. "I'm paying next time." 

"Will you now?" 

"Yes. Yes I will." 

"We'll just have to see about that."

"So ridiculous." 

Zisteau just sent him that adorable lopsided grin before sipping at his coffee. 

~

"Hey Kurt...?" 

"What project now Sev?" He asked with an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to glance at the brunette. 

"I need these reports typed up." Sev dropped a large stack of papers on Kurt's desk. "I swear one of these days I'll let you leave before midnight." 

"Yeah, sure. I'll lock up, have a good night Sev." 

"You too Kurt." 

He waved him off before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. 

"Hi Kurt!" The voice on the other end beamed. 

"Hey Z." He responded tiredly. 

"Long day hon?" 

"You don't even know." He sighed. "I'm gonna be late for our date. Sev gave me another last minute project." 

"Oh hon. It's alright, we can always go out tomorrow instead." 

"No no, it's our anniversary, we can still go out today." 

"You sure?" 

"Of course." 

"Alright hon, well I'll meet you at the restaurant. Thankfully they're open late." 

A breath of laughter passes his lips. "Yeah, thankfully. I'll text before I clock out." 

"Bye hon! See ya soon!" 

"Bye."

Zisteau always managed to put a smile on his face, no matter what. He quickly started typing, hoping to finish within an hour at most. Which, he managed to do. He got through the whole stack in forty five minutes. He quickly grabbed his bag and sent out a quick text as he clocked out. 

After locking the door he made his way towards the restaurant they decided to meet at, it wasn't anything too fancy, but it was a nice little cozy place. 

"Hi! How can I help ya?" The receptionist asks. 

"Table for two?" 

"Of course, right this way." 

He was lead to a table and sat down, glancing at the menu quickly. He ordered both of their drinks. 

"And what's the others name so I can send them your way?" 

"Zisteau." He says with a small smile. 

"Alright! I'll have your drinks out shortly."

He nodded his thanks and watched as she walked away. He pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection. 

"Oh god, I look like shit." He groaned, scrubbing a hand across his face. 

"You actually look really sexy right now." Zisteau says, his lips brushing against Kurt's temple.

"Oh hush." He laughs quietly.

Zisteau takes his seat across from him. "But really, the whole 'long day at the office' hair really suits you." 

He rolled his eyes, knowing a light blush was spread across his cheeks. "Sorry It's so late." 

"No worries hon! I don't mind." Zisteau chuckled. "We both know our schedules are rather odd." 

He nodded briefly, slowly reaching across the table to twine his fingers with Zisteau's. "How'd your final go?" 

"I think they went well." Zisteau commented, looking rather thoughtful for a moment. "I think I did good on the design part, but I'm not so sure about the written part." 

"I'm sure you did fine." 

"Thanks hon! You helping me study helped a lot." 

"Glad I could help." 

Zisteau rolled his eyes. "So how was work? Didn't miss me too much, did ya?" 

"It was peaceful for once." He smirked, receiving a look of feigned hurt. "But boring, stressful, y'know, just the usual." 

"I bet. Did Sev make you type up more papers?" 

"Yes. Sadly." He lets out a small yawn. "But now that I'm with you it's all better." 

"So sappy." 

"It's our one year anniversary. I can be as sappy as I want." 

"You got me there hon." 

He chuckled lightly, tracing circles into the back of Zisteau's soft hands. "Can you believe it's been a year?" 

"It's hard to believe, it truly is." Zisteau paused, lips slightly parted. "Especially with the whole 'no dating policy' Sev would have our heads if he found out." 

He laughed quietly, nodding with a smile. "Yeah, he'd probably flip his shit and yell our heads off." 

"I don't need another lecture from him, last one was bad enough." Zisteau cringed slightly. 

"Well that's what you get for printing five hundred of the same paper, silly."

"It's not my fault that you decided to sneak a kiss as I was trying to hit the one key on my keyboard." 

"Not my fault you're irresistible." 

"You got me there hon." Zisteau winked with that lopsided grin quickly capturing his lips. 

He couldn't help but grab the collar of Zisteau's shirt and pull him into a kiss. "I love you, you idiot." 

"Aw, I love you too hon." 

They both laugh and start digging into their food that had arrived a while ago.

"I'll be right back, just gotta use the bathroom." Zisteau says a while after they had finished eating. 

He nods and takes a sip of his sweet tea. He was feeling the exhaustion kicking in from not sleeping last night, which Zisteau didn't know and didn't need to because he'd just get nagged to no end about it. He rested his head on his hand, which was propped on the table. He stifled a yawn and blinked his eyes a couple of times. 

Now that Zisteau wasn't here to keep his attention, he found it rather hard to actually stay awake and alert. He didn't even realize his eye lids had grown heavy and fallen closed. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes to find his face pressed against a soft grey dress shirt. He felt an arm under his legs and around his shoulders. He felt safe and warm and sleepy. He pressed a hand lightly to Zisteau's slightly toned stomach. 

"Hey there sleepy head." Zisteau greeted with a soft smile. 

"Hey." He responded sleepily. "Sorry for falling asleep."

A warm, loving smile found its way to Zisteau pale pink lips. "It was kinda cute actually. You looked so adorable." 

He glanced up at his boyfriend with a loving smile. "Where we going?"

"To your place, my roommate was actually gonna be there tonight." 

"Key?" He asked, shifting ever so slightly in Zisteau's arms. 

"I've got mine, no need to worry." 

"I can walk..." 

"Nope, I don't mind carrying you. You're not all that heavy hon." 

"Oh shush. I can't help that I don't have muscles like you." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way though, you're gorgeous." 

He felt the blush creeping it's way onto his face and onto the tips of his ears. "You're too sweet." 

Zisteau stopped walking and somehow managed to unlock the door and re-lock it once they were inside. He carefully kicked of his shoes and walked through the slightly cluttered apartment, somehow not tripping, and sitting Kurt on the soft bed. 

"Stay?" He asked quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Of course hon." Zisteau responded, smiling that adorable lopsided grin of his. 

He pulled of his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes, leaving him in just his space themed boxers, which always made Zisteau laugh. He climbed into bed and awaited Zisteau to climb in too so he could curl up against him and steal the warmth he seemed to radiate. 

~ 

Z: I have some time between classes, coffee? 

He couldn't help the smile as he looked at the texts. 

Kurt: I'll see if I can get off, meet you there in ten?

Z: ten it is! 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket before heading out of his lab. He almost literally ran face first into Sev, who was about to knock on the old wood door. 

"Oh hey Kurt." 

"Hey." He replied simply. 

"So I need you to take of these documents." 

He groaned slightly. "Can I do those later? I'm gonna meet someone for coffee." 

"Fine fine." Sev laughs. "Finish them before the end of the day. Oh, and be back in an hour, okay?" 

"Got it." He nodded, setting the documents on his desk and heading towards the cute little coffee shop. 

Of course Zisteau had beaten him there, and already bought both of their coffees. He swore that he'd pay for their coffee eventually. 

"Hey hon!" Zisteau greeted cheerily. 

"Hi Z." He responded with a smile. 

"No problematical getting off of work?" 

"Nope, just have to make sure I take care of some documents tonight before I head home."

"I'll be there tonight so I can help you if ya need." 

"That'd be great." He smiled brightly. "Maybe I'll even get off before midnight then. That'll be a miracle." 

"Maybe a date night then?" 

"Possibly." 

He sipped at his coffee, sighing contently. This was a nice break from work, one he had been needing. 

"So while I gotcha, I was hoping to discuss something." 

"Right...." He says unsurely, knowing sentences like that almost never mean anything good.

Zisteau instantly sensed the  change in Kurt's demeanor. "Oh no no no hon! I'm not breaking up with you or anything!" He let out a nervous laugh. "I just wanted to talk about our plans for when I graduate." 

"Oh.... okay." He replies with a shaky breath of laughter. 

"I just thought this was something we should discuss since I will be graduating soon." 

"Yeah... so what were you thinking?" 

"I'll have to move out of the dorms... so?" 

"Move in with me?" He suggests.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. If you're ready for that." 

"Of course I am! It's not like you haven't stayed over anyway." 

"Oh I know, I know. I just wanted to check and see, y'know?"

"So um... what do you plan on doing? Any potential jobs?" 

"Yeah actually, my professors are extremely impressed by my skills and have actually worked out a job opportunity in downtown. They're wanting to build some new buildings and need an architect." 

"That's awesome." 

"I think it'll be great." 

He glances down at his phone when it buzzes, seeing a message from Sev, saying he needed to be back and get those reports typed up, something about having the due date wrong. He couldn't help but groan. 

"Hey, I gotta head back." He says sadly.

"No problem hon, I'll walk you back."

He smiled lovingly and stood from his seat, half cup of coffee still in hand. As they walked out the door, their hands brushed and their fingers twined together loosely. The contact made his heart do a little flip and his eyes shine with light and love. 

"What time are you coming in today?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to break the peaceful silence between them.

"Six. I have an important final project for a class to finish up or I'd be in sooner."

"That's fine. I was just curious." 

They shared a smile and stopped walking once they reached the little stone path that lead up to the glass doors of the observatory. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a quick kiss, after making sure the coast was clear and then Zisteau was on his way back to the campus. He sighed quietly and made his way back to his lab and started typing up those reports that were ever so crucial. 

Six finally rolled around and seeing the blond intern had never made Kurt happier than today. 

"Hi Kurt!" Zisteau greeted happily.

He raised an eyebrow at the blond who hopped up onto his desk. "You look overly happy." He commented with a chuckle. 

"Yup! I got an A on my project, but mostly, I get to spend time with you."

"So sweet." He laughed. "Too bad we can't just go back to my place and make some popcorn and watch a movie or something."

"After work we probably could." 

"Hey Kurt, Z, I'm heading out early. You two can clock out whenever those reports are typed, organized, and sent." Sev says, eyeing the two curiously.

"Alright, see ya Sev." He says, gaze briefly flickering to his boss.

Sev nods and heads out, letting the door click closed behind him. 

"The boss man is leaving early." Zisteau wiggled his eyebrows. 

He slapped Zisteau's knee lightly. "Yeah, now get your ass off of my desk so I can get this last report sent." He chuckled. 

"Now mister space guy! Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Zisteau asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, especially when he's sitting on my last report." 

"Well I'm not moving." Zisteau smirked. "You gotta make me move hon." 

"You're so difficult." He whined quietly, standing up.

"Only for you hon." 

He moves so he's standing between Zisteau's legs, which hung off of the desk. His face was level with the blond's face. He couldn't help the gentle smile that spread across his lips as he rested his hand against Zisteau's toned chest. That smile only grew when the blond's hands wrapped gently around his neck, his fingers tugging lightly at the longer strands of brown hair. 

He leaned in and their lips met. Zisteau's lips were soft, yet slightly chapped, and tasted like coffee. A slid up to tangle in Zisteau's hair, while the other was pressed against Zisteau's chest. Their lips moved together slowly, tugging and pulling, gentle nipping and sucking. This was a feeling he treasured so dearly. Being able to be so intimate with someone made his heart feel light and his stomach fluttery. 

"I totally knew you guys were together!" A voice cheered, causing the two to shoot apart, both flushed a deep red.

"Uh... S-sev... hey? I uh... I thought you left." He gulped, his voice uneven and shaky. 

"Well I was going to, but forgot I needed to give you a folder that I left on my desk." 

"So um..." was all he could seem to say.

"You guys are cute, I'm just sayin'." 

"What about the rule....." 

"Oh, did you not get the memo? I abolished that rule last year." 

"Are you serious?" He asked, shocked. "This whole time we could've been out and happy as a couple but I just 'didn't get the memo'?" 

"Sorry bro." Sev shrugs. 

He just sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"You know what, to make it up to ya, why don't you two head out early. Go home and Netflix and chill or something." 

"Yeah... sure." 

Sev shrugs again. "Well, I'm actually leaving now. I'll just leave this folder here. No sex in the work place, kay?"

"S-Sev!" He sputters out, flustered. 

"Just calling it like I see it." Sev, once again, shrugs. "Welp, night guys." He says as he leaves the little lab. 

"Can you believe him?" 

"I know right." Zisteau chuckled. 

"Unbelievable." He muttered. 

"So, Netflix and chill?" 

"Heh, yeah, sure."

"Or we could stay here and do the 'chill' part." Zisteau winked with a smug grin. 

He slaps the blond's chest. "You're terrible!" 

"I know hon, I know." Tyler chuckled, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder as he guided the flustered man from the lab.


End file.
